puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
SUMØWZ
}} SUMØWZ was a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate, formed on October 8, 2015 by Jimmyz, Don Fujii and Punch Tominaga who later became SUMO Hagetora to replace Jimmy Kagetora and Fujii who become SUMO Fujii. The last that SUMØWZ where seen was on March 5, 2016 when Fujii, Saito and Horiguchi unsucessfully challenged Monster Express (Masato Yoshino, Akira Tozawa and T-Hawk) for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. History On October 8, 2015 after Punch Tominaga left VerserK and formed a new unit with CIMA, Gamma, Eita, El Lindaman, and rookies Takehiro Yamamura and Kaito Ishida and since Don Fujii had other plans and didn't joined CIMA, Gamma, Tominaga, Eita, Lindaman, Yamamura and Ishida, the Jimmyz annnounced that they wouldn’t be the Jimmyz. They would be the Sumoz. All Jimmyz change Jimmy to Sumo styled names and it was announced that they were going to face VerserK on Noveber 11. Saito asked the new unit if he could borrow Tominaga for one night. Since Jimmy Kagetora was injured Tominaga would be called Sumo Hagetora. On November 1 CIMA, Gamma, and Don Fujii defended the Open The Triangle Gate Championship against the Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu, Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) with CIMA and Gamma focused on Over Generation and Fujii focused on SUMØWZ vacated the titles afterwards. On November 11 SUMØWZ defeated VerserK in a All-Out War with Hagetora getting the first win and Horiguchi, Kanda, and Fujii got the second win. On December 19 Sumoz had their own produce show. On February 14, 2016, Susumu would defeat Shingo Takagi to win his second Open The Dream Gate Championship, ending his ten-year drought of holding a singles championship with the promotion. On March 5 Fujii, Saito and Horiguchi unsucessfully challenged Monster Express (Masato Yoshino, Akira Tozawa and T-Hawk) for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. After this night SUMØWZ split up. Aftermatch On March 6 Susumu would drop the Open The Dream Gate Championship back to Takagi. Later Jimmy Kagetora would return and he and Susumu would win the Open The Twin Gate Championship from Monster Express (T-Hawk and Big R Shimizu). In wrestling *'Fujii's Finishing moves' **Gedo Clutch **''HIMEI'' (Boston crab) – used on rookie wrestlers **''Nice German'' (Bridging German suplex) **''Nodowa Elbow'' (Chokeslam followed by an elbow drop) **''Nodowa Otoshi'' (Chokeslam, sometimes from the top or second rope) *'Saito's Finishing moves' **Bridging dragon suplex **''Double Cross'' (Straight jacket piledriver) **''Premium Bridge'' (Bridging wrist-lock half nelson suplex) **''SaiRyo Rocket'' (Feint diving splash into a jumping splash) *'Kanda's Finishing moves' **''Ryu's'' (Spinning lifting sitout double underhook facebuster) **''Gekokujoh Elbow'' (Diving elbow drop) *'Horiguchi's Finishing moves' **''Backslide From Heaven'' (Backslide) **''Backslide From Hell'' (Low blow followed by a backslide) **''Beach Break'' (Back-to-belly piledriver) **''Roller Coaster'' (Triple jump moonsault) – early 2000s *'Susumu's Finishing moves' **''Jumbo no Kachi!'' (Running lariat) **''Jumbo no Kachi!gatame'' (Running lariat into a pin) **''Yokosuka Cutter'' (Overhead gutwrench flipped sideways into a cutter) **''Aikata'' (Overhead gutwrench flipped sideways into a DDT) **''Mugen'' (Double underhook backbreaker rack flipped sideways into a DDT) **''World Liner'' (Sunset flip powerbomb hurricanrana counter) **''Kobe World Liner'' (Avalanche World Liner) *'K-ness's Finishing moves' **''Aoki Hikari'' (Straight jacket crossface) **''D3 – Darkness Dragon Driver'' (Straight jacket sitout powerbomb) **''Darkness Buster'' (Straight jacket scoop brainbuster, sometimes while hooking the opponent's leg) **''Hikari no Wa'' (Rolling sitout pin) *'Hagetora's Finishing moves' **''PT Kick'' (High speed roundhouse kick to the head of a seated, kneeling or rising opponent) **Moonsault **''Cross Armbreaker'' ** STO * Entrance music ** "Jimi ni Satisfaction!" (SUMØWZ version) by Mikku Iriki Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – Fujii with CIMA and Gamma **Open The Dream Gate Championship (1 time) – Susumu Gallery |-| Gallery= Sumoz.jpg|The SUMØWZ at the beginning Sumoz2.jpg|The members of SUMØWZ |-| Members= SUMOWZSusumu.jpg|SUMO Susumu SUMOWZHagetora.jpg|SUMO Hagetora SUOMWZK-ness.jpg|SUMO K-ness S.K.S. SUMOWZHoriguchi.jpg|Genki Horiguchi S.U.M.O/Genki Horiguchi S.U.M.Ooo SUMOWZSaito.jpg|Ryo "SUMO" Saito SUMOWZKanda.jpg|SUMO Kanda SUMOWZFujii.jpg|SUMO Fujii |-| Champions= SUMOWZSusumudream.jpg|SUMO Susumu as 2 times Open The Dream Gate Champion during his SUMØWZ reign Cgdf.png|SUMO Fujii with CIMA and Gamma as Open The Triangle Gate Champions during his SUMØWZ reign References Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units